


Pancake Down

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi, Some Cursing, Thank you to the tumblr post I saw, best brotp in Les Mis, the second triumvirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Grantaire awakens to the smells of pancake batter...and the sound of horror as a pancake takes a fall.  He of course knows there's nothing to be done but Joly tries his best.
Relationships: Grantaire & Joly & Bossuet Laigle, Joly/Bossuet Laigle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Pancake Down

“You know what I want this morning?” Joly spoke to the quiet room at large. Bossuet flipped over to face his lover, smiling. 

“What Jol?” 

“Pancakes!” 

“Hmmm. What kinds?” Bossuet sat up slowly, wiping the sleep from his eyes. “We have chocolate chips, blueberries, strawberries….”

“All of it. Let’s do it all!” Joly bounded out of bed in such excitement, Bossuet couldn’t help his heart warming a little. 

~*~

Grantaire roused to the oddest smell in the direction of the small kitchen. It was a mix of multiple fruits and….pancake batter! This woke Grantaire right up. Something good must have happened for Joly and Bossuet to be making pancakes. He stumbled out of bed, remembering the hangover he acquired from the previous night as a headache accrued in his frontal lobe. The sudden screaming from the kitchen made him feel no better. Making his way to the stairs, Grantaire could hear the chaos he was about to watch unfold. 

“DR. JOLY, WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY.” Bossuet’s voice carried the urgency of one witnessing a horrific accident. Grantaire stepped into the kitchen in time to see Joly scrambling to put the pancake that ripped back together. Joly was actually doing a good job, Grantaire was impressed. That was until Joly managed to rip it again in a different spot. R laughed behind his hand, in spite of himself. 

“What in the hell are you doing to that pancake?” Grantaire made his presence known. Joly and Bossuet jumped.

“Joly is with a patient. He’s in critical condition.” Bossuet informed him, all-business. Grantaire got a brilliant, if rather mean, idea. He ran up to the stove, scooped the broken pancake from Joly’s hands and in one gulp, 

“AH NO WE LOST HIM, DOCTOR.” 

“GRANTAIRE, YOU BASTARD.” Bossuet screamed at him. Joly couldn’t believe what he’d just witnessed. All that hard work was now in his best friend’s stomach. 

“I’m sorry, there was nothing we could do.” Grantaire said, somberly. “He wasn’t going to get better. We had to put him out of his misery.”

“I pray you never become a doctor, R.” Joly’s ghost of a smile was all Grantaire needed to know he wasn’t genuinely upset. 

“I pray that everyday, Joly.” Grantaire agreed. “Now, how are the others? Are they ready for consumption?”

“Just about. Boss, R go set the table for breakfast! We are about to feast!” The other two happily followed the doctor’s orders. Moments later the plates were cleared and they all sat around the table admiring the syrupy covered mess. The other pancakes were even better.


End file.
